


Speakeasy

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a young Man of Letters and Dean Winchester is a hunter, they both work together to solve a mystery which connects the mob and an ancient being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speakeasy

The year was 1924

It was a dark summer’s night in Upstate New York; Jessica Moore was leaving a speakeasy. Thankful she was finally out there, but she was grateful she finally gotten the evidence the detectives had asked her to get.

Jess was walking down the street in her flapper outfit, heels clicking in the loneliness of the night. The evidence she gathered would be able to convict Richard Roman the head of the local Mob, known as the Leviathan, for his ordered hits, and bootlegging. As she walked she felt a chill run up her spine. She started walking faster.

There was a rush of wind behind her. She spun around pulling the pistol she had hidden under her skirt but before she even got to scream, Jessica was gone.

\----  
(1 week later)

Michael Grace was the Men of Letters headquarters in Lebanon, Kansas. He was mapping out vampire sightings, across the South, their numbers had increasing lately. Michael was currently enjoying his time alone. Nick and Gabriel were currently out gathering information about werewolves in the Northwest. Raphael was currently farther down in the archives filing things.

So Michael was left here to fill out his maps.

The phone rang on. The table beside him and Michael answered it without stopping his work, “Extension 765, …, no give me the correct password,…,fine very well I’ll be waiting.”

Michael hung up the phone and mumble to himself, “Damned hunters.”

A short will later a young man came waltzing in wearing a bomber jacket that looked like straight out of WWI.

“Dean Winchester,” Michael said simple with a slight smile. Last time he’d seen the other had been during the Great War. They’d flown planes beside one another, after the war Michael had come home to follow his farther a legacy and be a Man of Letters, he’d never kept up with Dean. He wished he had, they had been closer than normal bunkmates.

“Hey Grace how long has it been,” Dean said throwing his arm around the other.

“Had no idea you were a hunter, Winchester,” Michael replied returning the hug.

“Yeah well you never told me you were a Man of Letters so we’re even,” Dean said as they pulled apart, “Ok look I’m not just here for meeting up again, I’m here on business.”

“What do you need,” Michael asked.

“There have been weird, supernatural weird, disappears surround this man,” dean started holding a picture of Richard Roman up, “I need to figure out how to stop him before anyone else gets hurt.”

“Let’s get on it then,” Michael said as he guided Dean to the library.

A few hours later research later and the pair thought they’d found their answer.

“Well, from what it seems here that, your man is a witch,” Michael said putting his book down, “a powerful one but still a human.”

“I’m off then,” Dean said as he stood, “I just I’ll caught ya around.”

“Wait Winchester this isn’t a one man job,” Michael said, “you’re going to need help, so I’m coming with you.”

“Fine but you better keep up Grace.” Dean replied as he started walking back to the garage, where he’d parked his Chevy, “get your things I’ll meet you in the garage.”

Michael quickly gathers his things and some books they may need for the case.

\----  
After two days worth if driving and Dean and Michael had made it from Kansas to Upstate New York. There first stop was the FBI file office in town, Michael had gotten them the badges, and Dean had dawned his best cheap suit, Michael was already wearing a suit. An agent led them to the man in charge, Robert Singer.

“Agent Robert Singer, just the man we were looking,” Dean said with a bright smile as they walked into the office. He offered a hand shake. Michael did as well.

“And who might you to be?” Agent Singer

“Agents Novak and Smith,” Michael said before he pulled some fake papers out of his brief case and hand them into Agent Singer, “we are from DC and they sent us to help you on the Richard Roman case.”

“Don’t know if there’s that much you boys can do,”

“We’re specialist,” Dean replied, “The hard cases are what we’re best at.”

“You can have use of all our case files then but good luck then you two,” Agent Singer replied, “You’re gonna need it. You can find the files in the room down the hall on the right”

As they left the man’s office they were stopped by a young tall man with long shaggy hair.

“I saw your pin,” the kid said to Michael before asking, “You’re a Man of Letters right?”

“I am,” Michael said in all seriousness, “why.”

“Come this way,” The young man lead them into an old back room, “No one can hear us here.”

“What do you need kid,” Dean asked.

“You need to know Dick Roman whatever he is he’s not human or at least not a normal human,” The kid explained, “me is Sam Weston be the way. I work for the DA.”

“Tell us what you know Sam,” Dean spoke.

“My father is…was a hunter,” Sam replied quietly with much sorrow in his voice, “Roman killed him, and now he’s taken my girlfriend too, Jessica the girl who went missing.”

“We will do everything we can,” Michael guaranteed.

“Those files won’t tell you anything. His local hunt is a speakeasy, made out of an old farm house and barn 30 miles north of here,” Sam said, “The password to get in is Sparta.”

“Thank you Sam,” Michael thanked before pulling out a business card, “And if you ever need help from the Men of Letters call that number and ask for Grace.”

“Just be careful,” Sam replied taking the card, “And please get Jessica back.”

“We will,” Michael said.

Dean and Michael left the offices they made a quick stop by the motel for a change of clothes before started heading north.

\----  
The two arrived at the old farm house and Dean parked his Chevy in the back with the rest of the cars. They walked to the back door and knocked.

“Password?” the man asked through the slot in the door.

“Sparta,” Michael replied.

The door man let them in and they made their way to the bar in the back of the house. There was a great deal of people there drinking and having a good time. Michael and Dean ordered two drinks so as not to stand out, because way else would you come to a speakeasy?

“Man, this is good,” Dean said as he took a sip, “Real good you should try it.”

Michael rolled his eyes but did anyways; he never really cared for alcohol so probation had never bothered him.

“Hey man,” Dean said after making sure the bartender was on the over side, “what do you think are the chance that I can talk the waitress other there into a three way with you and me.”

“Work first Dean,” Michael said as he scoped the place out.

“Always one a hard worker there Mikie,” Dean said as he took another sip of the drink, enjoying the taste, it really had been a long time since he’d had the pleasure to do so.

“Where do you think Roman is?” Michael asked quietly.

“You boys hunters?” the woman behind the bar cut in.

“Something like that,” Dean said.

“Well I have the information you’re looking for,” the bartender said, “names Ellen be the way and that waitress you’ve been eyeing is my daughter.”

“Do tell,” Michael spoke, “And I’ll make sure he doesn’t go near her ma’am.”

“First, if you can kill Roman,” Ellen said, “My daughter and I will be willing to testify to the FBI against the rest to this lowly gang of bell crawlers so you don’t have to worry about what will happen to them.”

“We’ll kill him and make sure there is no body to be found,” Dean replied her.

“Second his office is behind that door,” Ellen whispered, “down the hall to the left, he is there now and has another guy with him; Elias Finch is his name. Don’t worry about him just make your shots at Dick count.”

They thanked her and when they got the chance made their way into the back. Dick was sitting at his desk counting his money with Finch standing behind him glaring so hard it was as if he was trying to set Roman a blaze.

That’s when Michael and Dean open fired aiming to kill. Between them they sent 20 bullets flying most hitting Dick straight on and Dean put a bullet in the man behind him for good measure. Their bullets had done nothing.

“What the Hell?” Michael hissed.

“A hunter and a Man of Letters in seems,” Dick chuckled, “Well it isn’t that easy to kill a god.”

“Come on,” Dean hissed because it was just their Dick was a pagan.

Before for Dean and Michael had a chance to react, somehow Dick throw both of them against the back wall. Before they were pinned and they hands tied by a couple of Dicks goons.

“Edger, take them out back and put bullets in their skulls,” Dick ordered, “Make sure the bodies are never found.”

Michael and Dean were dragged outside and pushed to the ground. Edger and his silence partner aimed their Tommy Guns at the pair.

“Back off Edger,” a voice from behind said. As the man stepped into view they could see it had been the man standing behind Dick, Elias Finch Ellen had told them, “the boss changed his mind. Wants me to get the job done, less evidence.”

“You two are in for it now,” The Edger chuckled as the rough looking man approached, “Have fun burnin’ they Finch.”

The man now known as Finch watch the two man stalk off before turning back to Michael and Dean trying to free themselves from the ropes around their wrist. Finch produced a large knife out of his sleeve and approached the pair. The bullet hole Dean’s gun had left was still in clear view on his shirt.

“He’s Ares, god of war,” Finch said as he simple cut the rope off Dean then Michael, “and you’re going to need more than just guns and hex bags to kill him.”

“Why are you doing this?” Dean asked rubbing his wrist once they were free, “why would you want your boss dead?”

“He killed my wife and trapped me when I tried to kill him,” Finch replied grimly before he flashed a hard metal collar from under his shirt collar, “I dealt with some evil sons of bitches in my lifetime, but he needs to be stopped, and if you get this thing off my neck and I’ll tell you how to kill him.”

“If you’re gonna tell us how to get rid of that son of bitch than sure thing,” Dean replied. It was a simple lock easily picked by the skilled hunter. Once he had had it off Dean looked back down at the collar and said, “Iron?”

“You need a bronze dagger dipped in the blood two warriors and a phoenix,” Finch spoke as he rubs his own neck, “you’ll find the dagger and a vile of the phoenix blood under the bridge you crossed to get into town.”

“Phoenix?” Michael questioned, “I’ve never heard of such. I thought they were myths.”

“If your hunters you’ve seen things most normal people would chalk up to fairy tales,” Finch said as he start to stalk off, “Be careful. Ares was strong enough to trap a thing like me.”

“And you are…?” Michael asked as Finch walked away.

“I’m the phoenix,” the other replies and as a gust of wind blew he was gone.

“That was strange,” Dean commented not really knowing what else to say.

“No kidding,” Michael replied still looking at where the phoenix had disappeared from.

“So how much do you trust Finch?” Dean ask turning to Michael.

“Not that much but at least we now have a starting place,” Michael sighed, “Let verify Finch’s information and then go find the dagger and blood.”

\-----  
Michael and Dean spent the next few hours in the local college library verify Finch’s information. And from what they gathered he was telling the truth. Now they’d driven back to the old bridge to see if they find the dagger and the phoenix blood.

“Hey Michael,” Dean started as the clawed down the embankment, “remember that time we had to land behind enemy lines and we had to camp out in a fox hole.”

“That night was one that is not easily forgotten Dean,” Michael replied with a smile remembering that night. The tight space how they shared their body /heat/ to stay warm.

“Remember that kiss,” Dean purred seductively in Michael ear once they’d gotten to the bottom, “That was the best night of my life.”

Michael was about to reply when Dean forced their lips together in a heated kiss and Michael kissed back. They pair shared this new kiss for a long moment. The memory of the war fresh in their minds, that first night in the fox hole together and all the ones after it.

When they finally broke apart they just looked at each other and panted.

When Michael said grabbing the front of Dean’s shirt, “first we kill Ares then we can relive war memories all we want,” Before he nipped Dean lower lip and turned away to finish their search.

“You always were one to get the job done first,” Dean chuckled still wished he didn’t have to wait, but he set to searching as well.

I t didn’t take long for the pair to find an old wooden box with a devils trap branded on the lid, figuring this was what they were looking for they opened it. Inside as Finch promised they found the bronze dagger and a vile of blood half full.

“Prefect,” Dean said holding up the blade, “Now where do we get the warrior’s blood?”

“Our should do just nicely,” Michael said take the blade from Dean and slicing has hand carefully making sure the blood all went vile, “Your turn.”

Dean did the same. And the two started making their plan to kill they god.

\----  
Ares stood in his warehouse alone counting his shipment of moonshine on the truck, which was to be sent out across the States tomorrow. When he heard a noise from behind him and turned to see Michael. Standing there pointing a colt .45 at him.

“Why are you back?” Ares yelled, “I ordered you kill.”

“You’re buddy Finch didn’t much like the way you ran things,” Michael stated, “I suppose he didn’t much like being you prisoner.”

“Finch that treacherous snake,” Ares hissed but then he smirked and gave Michael a dangerous smile, “well if you want something done right.”

Michael unloaded the colt into Ares he as ran at him. Of course it had no effect on the god. Michael braced himself as he was pinned against one of the support beams of the warehouse by his throat.

“You shouldn’t have come alone,” Ares said as he started choking Michael.

“It’s a good he didn’t then,” Dean hissed as he thrust the blood covered dagger through Ares’ back.

Ares loosened his grip and allowing Michael to roll free before Dean thrust the dagger all the way through to the god’s heart.

Ares choked on his own blood and fell to his knees and through the hunter and the Man of Letters one last pissed off look before he died.

Michael sat on the ground panting and he looked to Dean with a smile. They’d do it, it was over now. And once Michael had regained his breathe they gathered the body and shoved it in the trunk of Dean’s car to salt ‘n burn it.

Once the former soldiers had left the figure of Elias Finch stepped out of the shadows, he’s closed the back of the trunk before he got in the drives seat to take the alcohol and burn it, as one last way to stick it to Dick.

\----  
(A week later back at the Men of Letters headquarters in Lebanon, Kansas.)

After salting and burning the body Dean and Michael ran. Later they found out that the FBI staged a raid on Ares’ warehouse and found Jessica, but the shipment of booze was gone and there was no sign of Dick Roman. The agents figured Dick ran to Canada with the liquor to get out of his charges. Ellen and Jo as promised turned on the rest of the mob and were put it witness protection.

But once the pair had reached Kansas they were able to relive those war memories all they wanted. At least until Nick and Gabriel returned.

Now Dean was getting ready to leave on his next hunt.

“It’s been good seeing you again man,” Dean spooks offering a hand, “I hope to do it again sometime soon.”

“So where you off to now?” Michael asked shaking Dean’s hand.

“I’m heading down to Louisiana,” Dean said, “There’s a nest of Vampire that needs clearing out.”

“Hey, Mikie” Gabriel shouted from his place in the library, “weren’t you working on a map of vamp sights for down there?”

“Yeah why?” Michael asked turning his head to face his fellow Men of Letters.

“Why don’t you go get some more data for those maps of yours,” Nick said, “Me and Gabriel can babysit the dump till you get back.”

Michael rolled his eyes before turning back to Dean.

“So, you gonna need help there Winchester?” Michael asked, “Nest of Vampires isn’t a one man job.”“You better keep up Grace.” Dean replied with a smile as he started walking back to the garage, “get your things I’ll meet you in the garage.”Michael smiled and went to go gather his things.


End file.
